


Haunted Dreams

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Sanghyuk has been working for the government for as long as he could remember. He was a mutant, with the ability to jump into people’s dreams. The government told him he was helping people, but when he gets kidnapped he is forced to face the truth of his work.





	Haunted Dreams

A man lies on a bed in the middle of an empty room. He looks like he sits on the lap of luxury, what with the golden rings that adorn his fingers. His eyes are closed, and his breathing is deep and even. Most would assume the man was asleep. But the beeping machines that are connected to him tell a different story. Yoon Seokmin, one of the wealthiest men in the world, is the man in the bed. He had fallen into a coma after he had a massive stroke. His family have tried everything to wake him from his coma, and now they were on their last hope. 

Suddenly the door to the room Seokmin is in opens. A cot is rolled into the room. On the cot is a young man, no older than twenty-four. His eyes seem dead to the world, as if he was also in a coma. The men that rolled the cot lift the young man up and place him in the bed next to Seokmin.

In the corner of the room is an older looking woman. She looks nervous, and her nails are bitten down to the nub with how anxious she had been the last week. Seokmin is her husband after all, she doesn’t want to see him get hurt in any way.

Another woman in a lab coat rests her hand on the nervous woman’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Mrs. Yoon. Sanghyuk has done this many times. We haven’t had any issues with his abilities yet. Now if you would please step up to the observation deck we’ll be able to start the process.” The doctor is kind enough, but her tone has an edge of annoyance to it. 

Mrs. Yoon goes to kiss her husband on the forehead before she heads up to the deck. The doctor walks to where the young man, Sanghyuk, lays resting on the bed. Another doctor rolls in a complicated looking machine. If one were to look at it, they might get a headache from the number of flashing buttons on it. The doctor takes a plug off of the machine and pulls a little bit of wire free before she turns to the young man on the bed. She leans down until she reaches his ear. 

“This is just a regular procedure. You go in, and you get him out. Remind me your safety gesture.”

Sanghyuk moves for the first time to tap at his stomach three times. 

“Good. I’m going to hook you up now.”

The doctor turns Sanghyuk onto his side before putting the plug in the outlet in his neck. 

Sanghyuk’s eyes turn completely black as he does his work.

Sanghyuk had been jumping into people’s dreams since he was a child. At first he didn’t know he had been doing it. He just thought he was having a lot of dreams with people that he knew in them. But when some agents from the government knocked down his door and stole him from his home he learned what he was. Some agents called him a mutant, others a freak of nature. Whatever he was the government had been watching him and deemed him important. They trained him to do what he was doing now. They taught him how to jump into people’s dreams at will. They taught him to manipulate the dreams to his use. Eventually his ability had evolved enough for him to use his ability on coma patients. 

Sanghyuk had learned early on what the government had kidnapped him for. They did it for the money. Wealthy people were willing to pay anything to get their loved ones out of a coma, even if it meant doing some under the table dealings. So there Sanghyuk was. Doomed to live the rest of his days in other people’s dreams. 

Sanghyuk opened his eyes and was met with a large black room. He sighed before he got up from the floor. Dark rooms were a typical sight for coma patients. Sanghyuk found Mr. Yoon in the middle of the room, sitting on a throne. 

“Hello Mr. Yoon.” Sanghyuk said as he approached the stern looking man.

Seokmin turned around to look at the young man behind him.

“Who are you?” The old man said, his nose high in the air.

“My name is Sanghyuk. You’re in a coma. I’m here to get you out.”

“A coma? Then how are you here?”

“That’s difficult to explain, sir. But can you please get off your throne. I need to get you out of here so your wife can be at ease.”

Seokmin looked the other way. “And if I refuse?”  
  


“You die.”

Seokmin looked shocked. “I thought you said I was in a coma?”  
  


“You are, but if you stay here any longer you can never go back to the living world. You wouldn’t want that would you Mr. Yoon?”

Seokmin was quick to jump out of the throne. “What do I need to do to get out of here?”

Sanghyuk grimaced. “There’s only one way I know.”

Sanghyuk took a few steps back. He closed his eyes to see what Mr. Yoon's past dreams could tell him about his fears. Once he found what he was looking for he transformed. His skin grew thick and scaly. He mouth filled with endless rows of teeth. His eyes glowed a bright red. When he screamed at the old man it sounded like the roar of a beast. Mr. Yoon screamed before he suddenly disappeared. Sanghyuk was met with a bright light after that. 

When Sanghyuk opened his eyes again he was greeted with the ceiling of the lavish room was in before. Mr. Yoon was breathing heavily right next to him. When Mr. Yoon saw Sanghyuk he scrambled away from him. Sanghyuk sat up. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Yoon. You’re safe now. I’m practically powerless in real life.”

Sanghyuk didn’t say another word as the doctor from before came in and unplugged him from the machine. Once he was unplugged Sanghyuk got up from the bed and left the room. Mrs. Yoon rushed past him to see her husband and the doctor collected their payment.

Once Sanghyuk ate and rested from the procedure he walked over to the sun room. Sanghyuk was not allowed outside the facility the government kept him in. They were afraid he would never come back if they allowed him to leave. Sanghyuk couldn’t say they were wrong. He missed being able to go outside without being unconscious. He missed feeling real grass under his feet, and feeling the real sun on his face. He supposed the sun room was the closest he was going to get to that dream. Sanghyuk sat in the fake grass of the sun room, thinking about what it would be like to leave. Suddenly the door to the sun room opened. It was the doctor.

“Hello Sanghyuk.” She said, a clipboard in her hand.

“Good afternoon Doctor Kim. I thought we said you wouldn’t come into the sun room when I was in it? Something about being nice?”

Doctor Kim’s face twisted into one of annoyance. 

“And I thought we gave you the sun room so you wouldn’t scare patients out of their comas. Remember that?”  
  
Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

“It was the fastest way to get him out. What did you want me to be there with him for three hours as I calmly led him through the recesses of his mind?” 

“I would prefer that to the amount of times I had to hear that he could have died from fright.” 

Sanghyuk scoffed as he laid down on the grass.

“Whatever. I got the job done and no one died. You should be happy.”

“Should I be? We had to give them a discount on our services so they wouldn’t sue us for the stunt you pulled. Do you even care about your work anymore?” 

Sanghyuk looked ready to kill Doctor Kim.

“I never cared about the work. That’s why I’m not outside remember? You kidnapped me from my home! I haven’t seen my family in nineteen years because of you.” 

Doctor Kim sighed.

“Looks like you need to be sent to your room.” 

Before Sanghyuk could protest three big guards stormed into the room. They grabbed Sanghyuk by the arms and legs and carried the struggling man to his room.

Sanghyuk probably hated his room the most. All that occupied it was a bed in the center of the room. The walls were made of mirrors. No matter where he looked his face was looking right back at him. He had tried to break the walls before, but they were indestructible. He could admit that he was afraid of himself, who wouldn’t be when they were talked about like they were the monster under the bed? So to sit in a room where all he could do was look at himself was terrifying. 

Sanghyuk was thrown into his room and left there until his next procedure. Doctor Kim would find him wrapped in his blanket, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Sanghyuk was given the details of this new procedure as he was being rolled down the hallway of the facility.

The patient was young. And they weren’t told the name. All they knew was the family was willing to pay a lot of money to get their loved one out of the coma they were in. To the facility that was all that really mattered.

Sanghyuk was rolled into the room and placed on the bed like before. Doctor Kim didn’t plug him into the machine, however. 

“He’s young. And he hasn’t been in the coma for too long. I don’t think we need to enhance your abilities for this one.” She said has she made sure Sanghyuk was laying down on the bed comfortably. 

“I don’t care how long it takes, you will take your time to get him out or so help me I’ll lock you in a room for a week. Do you understand?”

Sanghyuk nodded before he slipped into the other man’s dream.

When Sanghyuk opens his eyes he isn’t really sure how to feel. Every time he has been in a coma patient he wakes up in a blank room. But this time he wakes up in a cozy recliner next to a roaring fireplace. He looks around and notices that he is in a living room of some sort, if the couches were anything to go by. He looked to the window and saw it was snowing outside. 

The young man he was in calmly walked through a door that looked like it opened into a kitchen. In his hands was a tray of tea and cookies.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

“Where am I?”

The young man sat down. 

“You’re in my dream silly. That’s why we hired you.”

Sanghyuk was even more confused than before.

“Wait. You know you’re dreaming? Aren’t you in a coma?”

“Technically yes. I put myself into a coma so I could talk to you. Tea?”

Sanghyuk refused the tea.

“I don’t drink tea.”

“Oh that’s right. You like hot chocolate better. Give me a sec.”  
  


The young man looked at the cup and before Sanghyuk’s eyes the cup of tea became a mug of hot chocolate.

“That’s better.”  
  


Sanghyuk gawked at the other man as he accepted the mug.

“Who are you?”  
  


The other man smiled.

“My name is Jaehwan. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from some of my associates.”

“What do they say?”

“They say you have a lot of potential. But the government has you fooled into thinking you’ve peaked in what you can use your abilities to do. Tell me how long have you worked for them?”

Sanghyuk shrugged. 

“Since I was five maybe? I think that was when they kidnapped me to do this.”  
  


“Tell me more.”

Sanghyuk shook his head.

“That’s all there is to it. They took me away from my home. When I was little they justified it by saying I was going to help people. I believed them for so long.”

“What snapped you out of that mindset?”  
  


“I don’t know. I think I finally realized their intentions when I realized we were only helping rich people. I never ‘healed’ someone who couldn’t afford my services. I think that was what finally tipped the scale for me. I thought to myself, ‘If someone who needs me is rejected because of money then what’s the point?’ I’ve resented the facility ever since.”

Jaehwan nodded and stood up from where he was sitting. He crossed over to Sanghyuk’s chair and squatted down so they were eye level. 

“How do you feel about getting out of the facility?” 

“What?” 

Jaehwan smiled up at the younger man. “I said how do you feel about getting out of here? I can make it happen. All you have to do is say yes, and me and my friends can get you out. You see Sanghyuk, we’re all like you. Mutants that the government wants to use to get what they want. But we don’t let them. You can join us. You can be a part of our little family. We’ll let you see the sun and feel the grass and the wind in your hair.”

Jaehwan looks over to the window closest to him.

“You can feel the snow. Do you even remember what the snow feels like?”

Sanghyuk bites his lip. Was this a test? Did Doctor Kim set this up to see how loyal he was? Was he going to be locked up in his room if he said yes?

Jaehwan seemed to read Sanghyuk’s mind as he said, “Don’t worry. This isn’t a test. You can be honest with me.”

Sanghyuk looked up and nodded.

“I really want to leave.”

Jaehwan smiled. 

“Alright then. Let’s get out of here. You and me are gonna stay right here while my friends get us out. Just stay here and enjoy your snacks while I go give them the signal really quick.” Sanghyuk nodded and took his snacks to one of the couches.

Meanwhile in the real world Taekwoon was looking for the signal. He and Hakyeon were posing as the concerned family members. Wonshik and Hongbin were waiting outside in the getaway car. Taekwoon looked intently at the still figure of Jaehwan until he finally caught it. Jaehwan flexed his right hand and then his left hand before flexing the right again. Taekwoon looked over to Hakyeon who nodded before grabbing the other man’s hand. The doctor in the room with them must have sensed something was off.

“Is everything okay?” 

Before Doctor Kim could speak more there was a gun in her face. 

“Take us down to the room and no one gets hurt.”

One of the security guards in the room reaches for his gun. Hakyeon was quick to shoot him in the knees before he finished drawing his gun. Taekwoon sneered at the doctor.

“Take us down now!”

Doctor Kim looks over to the man bleeding on the floor before she agrees. She leads the two men back down to the room Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are in. She decides to speak on the way down.

“Who are you? What do you want with Sanghyuk?”

She doesn’t get an answer.

Once they are in the room Hakyeon is quick to handcuff Doctor Kim to the bedpost. Taekwoon quickly wraps a blanket around Sanghyuk before lifting him up. 

“You wanted to know who we are?” Taekwoon finally says as Hakyeon lifts Jaehwan. Hakyeon finishes Taekwoon’s thought.

“We’re just your friendly neighborhood mob. See you around!” 

With that Hakyeon and Taekwoon stand back to back before they suddenly disappear. Doctor Kim is amazed. She didn’t think there were more mutants like Sanghyuk. She struggles with her handcuffs, swearing revenge on anyone involved in this breach.

Hakyeon teleports all of them to their safe house a few towns away. When they arrive Hongbin is at the door waiting for them.

“Is this the boy you saw in your vision Hongbin?”

Hongbin nods. “I’m glad we got him out of there. If he had stayed, he would have been dead in three days.” 

Taekwoon nods before he carries Sanghyuk to one of their guest rooms.

“Do me a favor Wonshik? Do you think you could rush to the store for some ingredients I need for dinner.”

Wonshik nods before taking the list from Taekwoon. Wonshik is back in a second with the groceries. Hakyeon looks at him disapprovingly. 

“What have I told you about freezing time while you do errands? I hope you left them the money this time.”

Wonshik waved Hakyeon off before he left the room. 

“Do you want to go tell the boss we’re home so he and Sanghyuk can come back?” Hakyeon says as he takes the groceries to the kitchen.

Taekwoon nods as he summons his magic mirror. He puts in a call for one of the mirrors in Jaehwan’s mind castle.

Back with Jaehwan he was learning more and more about Sanghyuk. About the things he liked and what his interests were back when he was free. There weren’t many since Sanghyuk was so young, but the interests he had were cute. Jaehwan noticed that he was really interested in the outside. Whenever there was a lull in their conversation Sanghyuk would look out the window of the little cabin they were in. 

“Do you want to go outside Sanghyuk?”

Sanghyuk whipped his head towards the older man. 

“Can I go outside here?”

Jaehwan let out a huff, but he didn't seem annoyed. It seemed more like a child had just asked him the same question.

“Not here. If you go out that door you might see things you don’t like. We are in my mind after all. But when we get out of here I can show you around our safe house. It’s winter outside. You can feel real snow.”

Sanghyuk smiled at the idea of feeling snow again. 

Suddenly there was a tap on one of the mirrors in the room. 

“That must be Taekwoon. I’ll go answer it.”

Jaehwan walked over to the mirror and traced around its edges. The face of another man appeared. 

“You guys can come out now. We’re home.”

With that the other man left. Jaehwan turned to Jaehwan and outstretched his hand.

“Shall we?”  
  


Sanghyuk took the hand offered to him. He was greeted with a light so bright he had to close his eyes.

When Sanghyuk opened his eyes he saw he was in a white room. He sat up in his bed, afraid that it had all been a dream. He tried to get out of bed but someone held him down. 

“Sanghyuk! Sanghyuk please calm down!”

Sanghyuk looked to the person that was holding him down. It was his mother.

“Mom?”

His mother teared up. She looked older than the last time he saw her. That was to be expected with how long he had been away from her.

“Where am I?”

Sanghyuk noticed he was alone with his mother.

“Where is Jaehwan?”

“I’m right here Sanghyuk.”

Jaehwan walked into the room. His friends were behind him.

“I don’t understand. Where are we? Is this your safe house?”

“Safe house? I don’t know what you mean. We’re in the hospital. You’ve been in a coma since you were very little. I don’t know what finally caused you to wake up, but I’m glad it worked. We were just about to give up hope.”

Jaehwan walked over to the bed and tapped on Sanghyuk’s hand.

“I’m glad your mother never gave up on you. She’s the reason we didn’t pull the plug on the experimental treatments we were doing. Now, I think you’ve been in bed long enough. How about we take a stroll outside? Well, you might need a wheelchair since you haven’t used your legs in a while. But you need some fresh air.”

Sanghyuk nodded.

As Sanghyuk was wheeled down the hallway he had no idea how to feel. Had he really dreamed all of those years? Had he really dreamed of being saved? Who was to say this wasn’t a dream? Sanghyuk wanted to pinch himself to check. He didn’t have to when he saw it was snowing outside. 

“Funny. I could have sworn the forecast said the snow wasn’t coming until tomorrow. We’ll just have to take that walk tomorrow.”

Jaehwan was about to turn the chair around when Sanghyuk hit the brake. Sanghyuk struggled, but he got himself out of the chair on shaky legs. He stumbled his way outside until he finally fell to the grass. He rolled so he was on his back and looked up at the sky. He felt every little snowflake fall on his body. He felt the bitter cold seeping in through his back. Tears poured from his eyes as he looked up at the heavens.

** Reality was cold, but he for once in his life he felt warm.**


End file.
